


Settle Down

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [7]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Becca hears that Ethan’s seeing someone else and goes ballistic.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 21





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> I did begin writing this for @wackydrabbles “I can’t believe you remembered” but then got stuck and abandoned it... ALSO Not to toot my own horn or anything but the last two lines of dialogue is the funniest and smartest thing I’ve ever written 😂😂😂

_ ‘I heard they’re getting back together.’  _

_ ‘Who?’ _

_ ‘Ramsey and Emery.’ _

_ ‘I saw them coming out of Emery’s office - his hair was a mess.’  _

_ ‘Did you hear? They’re going to the Massachusetts for Medicine Gala together tonight.’  _

_ ‘They’ve been on and off longer than I’ve worked here. Should suck it up and settle down already.’  _

The overheard nurses’ conversation played over and over again in Rebecca’s mind.  _ What gala? Ethan never mentioned a gala?  _

Just last week he kissed her outside of his apartment, after his father crashed their dinner date, with a promise that they’ll talk about whatever they were becoming. And then two nights ago he did it again during their Mass Kenmore heist. Was Becca endlessly foolish for thinking he wanted her just as much as she ached for him?

_ He’s known Harper forever… They couldn’t be more than friends, could they?  _ Would  _ they?  _

She shook her head at the thought, having to remind herself,  _ He’s not mine to claim. He’s made that perfectly clear… _

But deep down she knew that they were tied to one another. His initiations and actions made it so. 

Becca’s blood started to boil as she stomped her way up to his office. Every replay of every word he’s ever said added with the nurses’ commentary fueled her fire. 

_ Why the  _ fuck  _ would he be stringing me along?! _

She rounded past the diagnostics office noticing how a few of the blinds had been drawn over the glass walls. She could see Ethan in deep consideration staring at the whiteboard, his left arm folded across his torso and right hand stroking the stubble along his chin. 

_ Fuck me.  _

She was thankful he was alone. She didn’t think she could handle having an unhinged outburst in front of the rest of the team. Although June knew of her and Ethan’s history she didn’t know  _ how  _ much she knew and if she knew how Harper Emery fit into all of this. 

Becca pushed the glass door open with force bringing Ethan out of his stupor when it closed shut with a solid  _ whack.  _

Ethan didn’t have time to turn towards the disruption before Becca shouted, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

He was taken aback but quickly composed himself as he digested the familiar voice he came to care so much for. “Working on our case. What are you -” 

“Harper,” she bitterly cut him off as he turned towards her. “What kind of game are you playing here, Ethan.” 

“I’m not -”  __

He assessed her with a trained eye. Becca hovered by the threshold, five feet away from him by his desk, her tanned arms were folded across her small torso. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown than he’s ever seen and there was a divot between her angered brows. He was gobsmacked by her brazenness as she interrupted him once again; 

“I remember your fMRI - there’s something between you you’re not telling me.” 

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” Ethan said more to himself than anything. 

Becca was hyped up but she heard him. She always heard everything that velvety baritone voice said, whether she wanted to absorb the information or not was another story. 

“I remember everything about you!” she exclaimed, still on her warpath. “It’s unimportant, don’t change the subject.” She scolded, pointing a hostile finger at him. “What the fuck! You’re back with Harper? The nurses saw you. What the  _ fuck!”  _

Ethan leaned against his desk, his arms folded across his chest. A smirk playing on his features as he watched the petite doctor motion through her outburst. Becca was now pacing furiously around in front of him. 

“Are you done?” he asked with a raised eyebrow once she went quiet, giving her an option to continue her ridiculous strop. 

His words stopped her pacing in place. Her brown eyes whipped towards him and were coated in rage and betrayal, her chest was huffing rampantly, and her gel manicured nails were a beat away from drawing blood in her palms. 

Calmly he announced, “Yes I have feelings for Harper.” Becca’s jaw dropped at the admission. Ethan’s arms followed suit, fingers curling around the edge of his wooden desk as he continued, “Feelings of respect,  admiration, and collegiality . Nothing else.” 

Humored blue met embarrassed brown. 

“But -” 

Ethan shook his head to stop her from the disastrous rumors plaguing her mind. “I don’t know what you saw. But it was most likely guilt -” He crossed the distance between them. “For keeping Naveen’s condition from her or for all the times I’ve made her run as Chief more difficult than it had to be.” Once he was but mere inches away he took each of her hands in his, forcibly removing her nails from her palms. “That’s all.” 

Becca didn’t mean to but she relaxed right into his touch. “You truly are an ass,” she grumbled. 

“Hopelessly, so,” he smirked, lacing their fingers together. 

Becca let out a large breath of air. “So there’s nothing between you?” She looked up at the towering and handsome man she has come to adore. 

“No.” His effervescent blue eyes trailed down to admire his Rookie. “We’re going to drum up business and secure outside funding for the clinic,” he addressed the obvious elephant in the room. “If I  _ had _ been invited you’d undoubtedly be my plus one.” His crooked smile shone through, that one smile he reserves just for her. Ethan trailed his hands over the curves of her body and up to cup her cheeks. “How could anyone say no to this face,” he cooed, squishing the flawless flesh. 

“You’re one to talk,” Becca rolled her eyes. “You seem to be a master at it.” 

“I was working towards a PhD but decided against it.” 

Ethan leaned down to place a feathered kiss on the tip of her nose. 


End file.
